Broomstick
|unlock = 23 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $511,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.09 |damage = 40 |accuracy = 44 |stability = 60 |concealment = 28 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 4.0 |reload_max = 4.17 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 1.75 |hipfire_m_min = 1.75 |hipfire_m_max = 1.75 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} The Broomstick is a pistol released with the Gage Historical Pack. The powerful cartridge puts it between the Crosskill and Bronco in terms of stopping power, but is limited to a backup role by the small magazine and poor accuracy. Overview The Broomstick is the most powerful of the non-magnum handguns, with damage per round by default. this places it squarely between the magnum and non-magnum handguns, giving it enough stopping power to kill up to a Yellow SWAT with a headshot with no modifications or other bonuses, but is limited by its comparatively small ammo pool and magazine size -- again between the magnum and non-magnum handguns. The one point where the Broomstick is inferior to most other handguns is in its accuracy: with accuracy unmodified, the weapon is only slightly above the STRYK 18c, and equivalent to the Deagle and Chimano Custom. With the correct mods, the weapon can reach a potential maximum of accuracy, not factoring in skills. However, the largest boost comes in the form of the Precision Barrel, which also comes with a significant damage penalty of , bringing it to 25 damage. With all mods available, this is matched by the Interceptor .45 (with much more total ammo) and slightly surpassed by the Signature .40 (28 damage, 18 accuracy with velocity .40 and Two Tone Slide). If also using the Damper.L 44 Nozzle or a flash hider, it can have 30 damage, 16 accuracy (as can the Signature .40 with Ventilated .40 and Long Slide). Its greatest advantage, however, lies in its unique sight Barrel Sight 44, which have a very high zoom, comparable to those on a sniper rifle. Thus, one can use it to make a highly concealable sniper rifle with proper mods. Summary Pros: * High base damage, surpassed only by the Deagle, the Bronco, the Mathever and the Peacemaker. * Above-average rate of fire * Mods offer great potential for improved accuracy, though at the cost of damage, as well as above-average stability and magazine capacity * Good base Concealment * Barrel Sight 44 offer extremely high zoom level Cons: * Small base magazine * Slightly below-average base accuracy * Relatively small mod pool, with only five unique mods * Small ammo pool for a non-magnum handgun * Longest reload amongst the pistols * Concealment value drops substantially upon modding, making it hard to create any effective "pure" Stealth build Builds As Accuracy is the main concern when it comes to modding the Broomstick, the most practical setup would be a High-Accuracy one. Due to its high base damage, suppressing it wouldn't cause much of a handicap in stopping power, therefore allowing for certain semi-stealth builds. A High-Accuracy build may consist of the following: *Pistol Red Dot Sight ( , ) *Precision Barrel ( , , , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build confers a shot Accuracy rating of and dealing points of Damage per shot. The player can opt to attaching the Flash Hider/Damper.L 44 Nozzle to the Broomstick for better Damage if they are still comfortable with the slightly lowered Accuracy value of (and a minor Concealment deduction of when using the latter). This configuration can also be used in stealth if the player attaches the Champion's Silencer, though Concealment (a minimum of with this setup) will become a concern if their total detection risk is high. Alternatively, replace Pistol Red Dot Sight with the Barrel Sight 44 to make it a makeshift sniper rifle for Dodge build. With a concealment of 25, it is sufficent to snipe the snipers on large maps, such as those on Big Bank. A''' Low-Profile Stealth''' build may consist of the following: *Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor ( , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the Broomstick in the above setup would still deal points of Damage per shot, at the advantage of having an unimpaired Concealment total. The Pistol Red Dot Sight is a good addition if the player wants more Accuracy, as it only reduces the Broomstick's Concealment by point. Tips *Due to its low total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the total ammo increase grants the Broomstick two entire extra magazines to use. * Tactical reloading is of dubious usefulness with this weapon, as its empty reload time is only marginally longer than its mid-magazine reload time. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia *The Broomstick was based on the German Mauser C96, with its in-game name referencing one of the C96's many nicknames: the Broomhandle, mainly due to its broomhandle-shaped grip. Modding the Broomstick with the Precision Barrel turns it into the Mauser C96 Carbine, the Broomstick with the High Capacity Mag attached becomes the Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer sans the selective-fire function. Having both makes it the Mauser M712 Carbine (again without the M712's selective-firing capability). **A Mauser C96 wouldn't realistically be able to be silenced, as the weapon's barrel does not have internal threads to screw on a suppressor. **The C96 Mauser uses the 7.63x25mm Mauser cartrige, which is not a terribly common form of ammunition in the United States making the choice of using one for direct combat purposes an odd one as it would be difficult to maintain ammo supplies unless the user makes extensive use of handloading techniques and equipment to manufacture rounds for their own use. On the other hand, a version of the Mauser C96 known as "Red 9" was developed, utilizing the 9x19mm pistol cartridge, and the in-game model for the rounds seen during the reload somewhat matches their real-life appearance. While Mauser's in-game model lacks the "red 9" stamped into the handle, it could be modified to fire that round. **The Broomstick features the writing "Machinewerk Übertöten M1916" on the right side right above the grip. The English Translation of this would be something like "Machine Factory Overkill M1916". The M1916 is a designation of two contract variants of the Mauser C96, an Austrian variant and the Prussian "Red 9". ***"Machinewerk" is mispelled. The correct form of the word should be "Maschinewerk". **The high damage of the Broomstick is unusual, as the rounds it fires (7.63x25mm Mauser) are much weaker compared to the .45 ACP rounds of say, a Colt M1911/Crosskill (and a modernized M1911 at that). Unless this is the Chinese Shanxi copy (which fires .45 ACP rounds), the M1911 generally deals more damage per shot. **Winston Churchill used a Mauser C96 when he fought in the Second Boer War. Not so coincidentally, equipping a modified C96 unlocks the "So Uncivilized" achievement that gives the player a mask based off of his face. Furthermore the Weapon features a writing reading "W-n" followed by a symbol resembling a skull and the number 15, which seems to be a nod to Winston Churchill as he resignated from government and rejoined the British Army in 1915. *The Broomstick's charging handle locks back on its own upon starting a tactical reload, without any action from the player character. **The Broomstick also finishes its reload with the player character pulling back on and releasing the bolt, disconnecting and ejecting the still-attached stripper clip in one swift motion. Though fast and aesthetically pleasing for a videogame animation, doing so in real life is ill-advised due to the clip can be snapped into pieces by the advancing bolt and cause a nasty jam that may require partial disassembly of the weapon to fix. What would have been the correct way to end a clip reload of the Mauser C96 was for the character to pull the clip off after loading its ammo content into the weapon, the bolt will lock back up automatically upon the clip being removed. *The manufacturer is reportedly called Schnauser, an obvious play on the real manufacturer of Mauser. *Despite correctly modelling the C96's 20-round detachable magazine as the High Capacity Mag, when attached, the Broomstick will still reload via a single 10-round clip instead of changing out the magazine. **Also a developer oversight, is that while the Broomstick has the option of performing a tactical reload, it would in reality not make a difference as the C96 has to retract its bolt in order to be able to feed cartridges into the internal magazine. The shooter would have go through the same steps regardless of whether or not they had fired all bullets out of the gun. *With the Damper.L 44 barrel extension and the Barrel Sight 44, the Broomstick can be made to closely resemble Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol from the original trilogy of Star Wars. This is referenced by the Broomstick's "So Uncivilized" achievement, (a quote from the prequel film Revenge of the Sith) requiring the player to have both mods installed on the gun. *When adding a gadget, despite adding a rail on the right side to support it, no additional Concealment penalty will be applied. Gallery Broomstick.jpg|A preview of the Broomstick. Broomstick modded.jpg|The Broomstick with 5 mods equipped. (Holster Stock, High Capacity Mag, Pistol Red Dot Sight, Precision Barrel, and Flash Hider) 2014-11-21 00003.jpg|Broomstick with 4 mods equipped. (Damper.L 44 Nozzle, High Capacity Mag, Barrel Sight .44 and Holster Stock) DL-44.jpg|The Broomstick modified to resemble Han Solo's DL-44 Heavy Pistol from Star Wars. (Damper.L 44 Nozzle, Barrel Sight .44) 2015-07-06 00004.jpg|Picture of the Writing "W-n 15" on the Upper Receiver 2015-07-06 00005.jpg|Picture of the wrting on the right hand side of the Weapon reading "Machinewerk Übertöten M1916" 2015-07-06 00005 (2).jpg|The Broomstick modded to resemble the M712 Schnellfeuer (NOT the Carbine Version) Broomstick In Action.jpg|The Broomstick in action. Broomstick FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Broomstick Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)